


All in your head

by Foundtonight



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Schizophrenic Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: What if the symboites weren't real? What if Eddie was just stressed causing him to hear and see things that weren't there?





	1. Bad month

**Author's Note:**

> This part is just what happened in the film so spoilers

It was just not Eddies day. He had lost both his job and his fiancé. All he wanted now was sleep, was that too much to ask for?

A bad day turned into a bad week, which turned into a bad month. He lost his house, no one would hire him and Anne wanted nothing to do with him. Which was understandable since he had contributed to her getting fired, but it still hurt.

That bad week turned into a bad month, he started hearing... something. It called itself venom, and it wouldn't go away, _why would you want us gone Eddie?_  So he tried to go to the only person he trusted,he told Anne all about the human experimentation, but she asked for evidance of which he didn't have. Dan was a good person, Eddie was glad Anne was dating him  _but we will get her back Eddie, we need her, she will relise she needs us._ No! She is happy Eddie wanted her to be happy

\-------

"Eddie!? What are you doing here!?"  "Anne, you need to listen Carlton Drake he he-"   "Eddie? You're burning up!"  

Eddie suddenly felt an impulse to turn around, he did and saw a waiter. The waiter was holding a lobster meal.  _Eat it, we must eat ._ Eddie grabbed the lobster and bit into it, spitting it out just as fast. "This! This is dead" Eddie slured his words     

"Eddie! Stop stop, Eddie no!"

He then procceded to eat other people's food, gabbing anything close to him, spitting all of it out, just like he did to the waiter.

"Is-is anyone hot"                                                   "Eddie!stop stop, Eddie no!"

Eddie then went to the door, looking like he was going to leave, but before he could, he jumped in the lobster tank.

"That is it, he needs to leave" just as the woman was about to call security Dan jumped in.  "I'm so sorry, I'm a doctor and he's one of my patients, just let me get him out of here"

Anne was on the verge of tears. She left Dan to deal with Eddie, she couldn't deal with him anymore.

"Hey, hey Eddie, could you maybe jump out of the tank and we'll take you home, yeah?"   "Yeah, will Anne come too?"  "Yes, now come on, out you get"

As soon as Eddie was out of the tank, he  passed out on Dan...

 


	2. The louder it gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wakes up, Venom doesn't like noises, Dan is just doing his job.

When Eddie woke up he deffinately wasn't at home. He was however in a tube. "

"Hi Eddie"  "Dan..?"  "Yes, we just want to do a quick scan of your brain to make sure nothing  is..wrong" "okay" "I'm just starting it now okay?"

Dan started it before Eddie could answer. The machine werred and made loud noises,  _we don't like this make it stop._ Eddie felt himself spazaming and not being able to breathe.

"Eddie!? Eddie you okay?!"

Soon Dan came rushing in, Eddie pushed himself out if the MRI and Dan put a hand on his back.

"It's okay, some people freak out during their first time doing this, you want to try again?"   "NO!"   "Okay,okay, well do you want me to take you home?" 

Eddie thought for a moment then nodded. 

"Okay then, just let me sign out and we'll get you home in no time"

\----------

When Eddie got home, he tried to relax, he swears he really did. But that arsehole next door decided to blast his music to the max. _We don't like this Eddie! We don't like him_

After an hour Eddie had had enough, he stormed over to next door and hammered on the door.

"Look dude, I'm having a really hard time right now, so if you could just turn your music down"  

The man scoffed and shrugged pushing out a 'whatever'. Eddie felt a hot rage fill him, he grabbed the mans wrist in a bruising force, 

"Turn. Down. Your. Music"   " Yeah man, I'll do that"

The man looked frightened, but frankly Eddie didn't care. The music was turned down, end of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its short, the good stuff is coming.
> 
> Also i'm trying to make it as accurate as possible, i don't want to get anything wrong about schizophrenia ( which is what i'm potraying Eddie as having) so if you have schizophrenia or know someone who does and i get something wrong, correct me! This goes for other things too, like quotes and SPAG, just tell me and I'll correct it. As long as it doesn't effect the plot.


	3. Out and about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie thinks a certain someone is following him,Anne and Dan are worried

Eddie was walking fast, not even knowing what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed to show his boss (ex-boss) the evidance (that he tought he had, keyword: thought).  
  
"Wow eddie man, what you doin' here?"  "I need to give the-the evidance to-"  "Eddie you know I'm not allowed to let you back here"  
  
As the man reached out to touch Eddie, venom spoke,  _We should eat him_. Eddie jerked back and screamed no. He backed away.  
  
"Hey, you okay man?"  
  
The man looked scared or concerned,   
  
"Don't touch me!"  "Hey man, it's okay do you need me to call Anne to pick you up?"  
  
Eddie didn't know what to do,  _pussy, loser._  
  
Anne ended up coming to pick him up anyway after he took too long to answer.   
  
\-----------  
  
_Don't open the door._ There was a knock and Eddie got up to answer it, against Venom's wishes, now he knew it's name Eddie had started to use it.  
  
When he opened the door no one was there, he saw a black smudge out of the corner pf his eye, and he felt a rush of dread overcome him. Calton Drake was after him, he needed to go, to get out of here. 

Eddie started running not stopping, if he stopped Drake would get him. He ran until his lungs screamed ~~god he was unfit~~   _he's going to get you, you pathetic piece of shit._ Eddie didn't stop running until he was at Anne and Dan's house.

Eddie knocked continously. Both of the coupke opened the door to him,

"Eddie? What are you doing here?"    "Anne! Anne you need to hide me to- to, he's going- he's going to get me Anne!"   "Whoa Eddie slow down there bud, who's going to get you?"   

They both looked concerned, the look turned to confusion as they heard the persons name,

"Why would he want to do that Eddie?"     "I-I stole one of his symbiotes, by accident, and it fused with me! He wants it back and he's going to kill me!"    "Eddie, Eddie what do you mean?" Asked Dan patiently.

Both Anne and Dan waited for an answer, but as Eddie's breathing and pacing sped up, it was obvious they weren't going to get one. 

"Okay,okay, why don't you come in and we can sort this out, yeah?" 

Dan ushered Eddie in and helped him to the sofa.

"You can sleep here tonight" 

Everyone went about getting bedding, and setting everything out.

At one point Anne noticed the sweat and rain-soaked clothes Eddie was wearing and gave him some different ones to change into (some of his clothes he hadn't taken with him by accident). But Eddie was too out of it to change into them so Dan had to help him, since Anne had to do other things, and Dan didn't mind.

Eddie layed on the sofa mind racing, but slowly coming down and drifting into sleep. 

\----------

Anne and Dan got settled for bed, not mentioning the fully grown, scared man on their sofa. They would speak about it soon just not now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I couldn't remember the receptionist for Eddie's job was called, if anyone knows can they tell me 😂
> 
> I also had way too much fun writing Anne and Dan


End file.
